1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary cutting tool, and particularly to the improvements in the clamp mechanism for securing an indexable cutting insert to a tool body.
2. Prior Art
FIGS. 12 to 14 depict one conventional rotary cutting tool which includes a tool body 100 having an insert-receiving recess 101 formed therein, a cutting insert 102 received in the recess 101, a clamp block 103 provided to press the insert 102 against the recess 101 with its tip end being held in abutment with the rake surface of the insert 102, and a clamp screw 104 inserted through the clamp block 103 and threaded into the tool body 100 to press the clamp block 103 against the insert 102.
In the conventional cutting tool as described above, however, the forward end portion of the tool body 100 is largely removed in order to provide the insert-receiving recess 101 and a space for receiving the clamp block 103 and the clamp screw 104, and hence sufficient tool rigidity cannot be ensured thereat.